01 Kwietnia 2009
100px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Strażak Sam - odc. 30; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Opowieść o Ronaldzie i Rosie, odc. 12; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domisie - Chcę mieć zwierzątko; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Krówka Mu Mu - Każdy ma jakiś talent, odc. 18; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 20 - Jak na ranczo nastały lepsze czasy; serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Wielkie porządki ; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Zapytaj prawnika - odc. 22; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 3/34; serial; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Siła z natury; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1262; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1651 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1798; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Ropa naftowa. 3/3 Powrót do przyszłości (Crude); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Opole 2008 na bis - Premiery; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 4287; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4288; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1656 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1799; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1267; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 30; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Baranek Shaun - Dyskoteka Shauna, odc. 15; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Wyjątkowo tajemnicza historia, odc. 5; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Krówka Mu Mu - Mu Mu i owoc, odc. 4; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:15 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - San Marino (studio) - (również w TVP HD); STEREO 20:25 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - San Marino - (również w TVP HD); STEREO 22:35 Sfora - odc. 7/9 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Kino nocnych marków - 72 metry (72 metra); dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2006); reż.:Władimir Chotinienko; wyk.:Sergiej Makowiecki, Marat Baszarow, Andriej Krasko, Dimitri Uljanow; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Notacje - Marcin Król. O mediach przy Okrągłym Stole; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Zakończenie dnia 100px 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 201 Podwójne uczucia; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Milly i Molly - odc 24/26 Skarpetkowe Niebo; serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 404; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 09:00, 10:10; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Święta wojna - (306) Sprzątacz przodowy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Flipper - odc. 19/44 Wyspa małp; serial kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Magnum - odc. 56/162 Ptasznik z Budapesztu; serial kraj prod.USA (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Na tropie kopalni faraonów (Afganistan - The Lost Mines of The Pharaons); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 MASH - odc. 155; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 653; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Orzeł czy reszta - (13) ; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Córki McLeoda - odc. 14 - Nieczysta gra kraj prod.Australia (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kontakt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (4); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/LIX - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyprawa na Madagaskar - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 247 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Megakomedie - Złoto dezerterów - txt str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Okrągły Stół. Droga, czas, kontrowersje. - odc. 6 Kompromis; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Warto rozmawiać - Potomkowie polskich bohaterów...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Powrót do życia - odc. 10/11; serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Powrót do życia - odc. 11 ost.; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Biuro kryminalne; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:56 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis Info Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38 ; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:58 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:02 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 00:29 Ameryka. Kocham, lubię, szanuję? (The Anti - Americans a Hate/Love Relatio); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:27 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:11 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:50 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:53 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:06 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:17 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:39 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:04 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:26 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:30 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:14 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:39 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 100px 05:56 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis Info Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38 ; STEREO 07:45 Panorama, pogoda 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Patrol reporterów 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:58 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:02 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Panorama, panorama sport 17:00 Patrol reporterów 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama, sport, pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:55 Forum gospodarcze 19:25 Eurofundusze. Pisz i zdobywaj 19:45 Rekolekcje z pasją 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 00:29 Ameryka. Kocham, lubię, szanuję? (The Anti - Americans a Hate/Love Relatio); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:27 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:11 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:50 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:53 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:06 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:17 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:39 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:04 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:26 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:30 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:14 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:39 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 100px 05:56 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis Info Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38 ; STEREO 07:45 Menu kulturalne 07:50 Wokół nas 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:58 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:02 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Oblicza armii 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:30 Wokół nas 18:35 Zielonym do góry 18:50 Śladami zbrodni 19:00 Obraz dnia 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Bez barier 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 00:29 Ameryka. Kocham, lubię, szanuję? (The Anti - Americans a Hate/Love Relatio); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:27 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:11 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:50 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:53 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:06 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:17 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:39 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:04 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:26 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:30 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:14 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:39 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 100px 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 149, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony - odc. 45, Polska 2000 8:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Wzorowy obywatel - odc. 46, Polska 2000 9:10 Rodzina zastępcza - Straszna szafa - odc. 45, Polska 2000 9:40 Rodzina zastępcza - Powołanie - odc. 46, Polska 2000 10:15 Miodowe lata - odc. 23, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 28, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1251, Polska 2009 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 78, USA 2005 13:00 Wzór - odc. 14, USA 2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 883, Polska 2009 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 146, USA 2005 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 147, USA 2005 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 38, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 18, USA 2003-2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 884, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1252, Polska 2009 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy, Polska 2006 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy, Polska 2006 21:00 Klik: I robisz, co chcesz - komedia, USA 2006 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:25 Najśmieszniejsze momenty świata - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 0:25 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 1:25 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:25 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:25 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 100px 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 117, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago - odc. 5, serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2007 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1112, Polska 2009 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 14:05 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Krok od domu - odc. 11, USA 2006 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 118, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Tajemnice serca 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1113, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Braterstwo broni 21:30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 22:30 Dzień próby - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 1:00 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 2:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:20 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:20 Telesklep - magazyn 3:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 4:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 100px 04.30 Lalola (95) - serial kom., Argentyna 05.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 05.40 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.20 Zbuntowani (64) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.25 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.25 Słodkie zmartwienia (37) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.55 Słodkie zmartwienia (38) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.25 Nie igraj z aniołem (22) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.25 Mała czarna - talk show 12.25 Lalola (96) - serial kom., Argentyna 13.30 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.00 Słodkie zmartwienia (39) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.30 Słodkie zmartwienia (40)- serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Zbuntowani (65) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Nie igraj z aniołem (23) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Wyścig annatniej kuli 3 - komedia, USA 1989 22.05 Pół na pół - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 00.10 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.10 Papież Jan Paweł II - film biograficzny, USA 1984 04.00 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 04.20 Zakończenie programu 100px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedyneczka - Kraina śmiechu; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zwierzowiec - Pies czy kot? - Niemiecki terier myśliwski ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Okrągły Stół. Droga, czas, kontrowersje. - odc. 5 Gry stolikowe; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Owoce drzewa czyli remanent; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zacisze gwiazd - (50) Przemysław Babiarz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1262; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1641; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 79; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Wielki test z historii - Karol Wojtyła - Jan Paweł II; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Pegaz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedyneczka - Kraina śmiechu; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Zwierzowiec - Pies czy kot? - Niemiecki terier myśliwski ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Sołtysi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego /12/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1262; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 10 - Śladem wielkiej rzeki kraj prod.Polska (1978); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1641; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 5/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 6/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 System 09 - Mniejszości; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Studio Polonia 23:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:13 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego /12/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1262; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 10 - Śladem wielkiej rzeki kraj prod.Polska (1978); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1641; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn 02:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 5/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 6/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego /12/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 System 09 - Mniejszości; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 100px 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Forma i przestrzeń; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Komediantka - odc. 6/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Niezbędnik Sarmaty - Wojna i miłość; widowisko artystyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Siedem jest bestii moich, czyli cyrk metafizyczny Wiesława Dymnego /cz. 1/; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Recital Ireny Santor; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Spotkania z muzyką - Czym jest muzyka? (Young People's Concerts - Leonard Bernstein, What does music mean?); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1958); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Ludwig van Beethoven - Uwertura koncertowa "Coriolan" op. 62; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje 12:30 Forma i przestrzeń; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Legenda Twierdzy Suramijskiej; film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1984); reż.:Siergiej Paradżanow, Dodo Abashidze; wyk.:Tamari Tsitsishvili, Veriko Andjaparidze, Dudukhana Tserodze, Dodo Abashidze, Sofiko Chiaureli, Zura Kipshidze; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Chaplin dzisiaj: Brzdąc (Chaplin Today: The kid); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Nasza generacja - Zatracona osobowość; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Mówca (Orator); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Uzbekistan (2000); reż.:Yasup Razykov; wyk.:Bosh Rollarda, Lola Altojeva, Bahodir Odilow, Javohir Zokirow, Asal Alikhodajewa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Dzień świąteczny (Et Jour de fete); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1949); reż.:Jacques Tati; wyk.:Jacques Tati, Guy Decomble, Santa Relli, Paul Frankeur; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Scherzo; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Krzysztof Nowak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Polski film dokumentalny - Czas Komedy; reż.:Mariusz Kalinowski, Robert Kaczmarek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Mazepa; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Gustaw Holoubek; wyk.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Jerzy Bończak, Magdalena Zawadzka, Krzysztof Kolberger, Stefan Śródka, Kalina Jędrusik, Bogumił Antczak, Hanna Bedryńska, Andrzej Bieniasz, Jerzy Czupryniak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Studio R - Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Giganci fortepianu - Krystian Zimerman - IV Koncert fortepianowy Ludwiga van Beethovena kraj prod.Niemcy (1989); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Strefa - Notacje Artystyczne - Jacek Sempoliński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Strefa - Partum de facto; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Strefa - Forte Partum; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Strefa - Kawałki Mózgu - Fred Frith & Joey Baron; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Kino nocne - Wszystko, co najważniejsze; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Ewa Skibińska, Adam Siemion, Marzena Trybała, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew, Karol Strasburger, Krzysztof Stroiński, Grażyna Barszczewska, Bogusław Linda, Karol Strasburger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 02:55 Studio R - Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zakończenie dnia 100px 08:00 Notacje - Andrzej Ciechanowiecki. Aresztowanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Notacje - Andrzej Ciechanowiecki. Siedziałem w Rawiczu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pojedynek - Che - logo rewolucji; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Che - idol czy legenda; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Siła bezsilnych - Niewierna Magdalenka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Zmiana Władzy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dzieje Polaków - Panowie na Zamościu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Zamoyscy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Drugie dno historii - Propaganda w literaturze; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Skarby Toskanii - odc. 2 (Treasure of sacred art: Tuscan journeys); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Zakręty dziejów - Wielki początek; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Żywot świętego Wojciecha; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Andrzej Rosiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Żołnierze wyklęci. Na straconych posterunkach.; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Z archiwum IPN - W drodze do Ojczyzny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Auto Hitlera; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 13/2009; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Wojna domowa - odc. 10/15 Zagraniczny gość; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Tajemnice historii - Historia III RP - Prolog 1980 - 1988 - Precz z komuną; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tajemnice historii - Tajemnicze zabójstwa Rzymian (Mystery of the Headless Romans); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kontrowersje - W szponach NKWD; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Kolaboracja; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Za obce pieniądze - KBW - utrwalacze komunizmu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Zawsze wierni; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Wojna domowa - odc. 11/15 Co każdy chłopiec...; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1993/3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Zakończenie dnia 100px 07:35 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Irlandia Północna - Polska; STEREO 09:55 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: podsumowanie; STEREO 10:55 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Świata - Pruszków 2009 (dz. III); STEREO 12:20 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata w biegach przełajowych - Amman kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 13:10 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Świata - Pruszków 2009 (dz. IV); STEREO 14:35 Mistrzostwa Polski w narciarstwie klasycznym - Jakuszyce; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Świata - Pruszków 2009 (dz. V); STEREO 16:30 Tottenham TV - 34/09; STEREO 19:15 Wyścigi Superbike - Katar (Doha); STEREO 19:45 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Czechy - Słowacja; STEREO 22:30 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Irlandia Północna - Słowenia; STEREO 00:20 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:45 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - San Marino; STEREO 02:35 Zakończenie dnia 100px 16:00 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Los Angeles (Gala Medalistów); STEREO 18:15 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Szukanie szukanie w drodze poznawanie - Film o profesorze Krzysztofie Matyjaszewskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:35 Zakochany anioł; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - San Marino(studio) 20:25 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - San Marino 22:30 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Turcja - Hiszpania ; STEREO 00:20 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku